1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cylinder head structure for a V-type engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 58(1983)-119929, there is disclosed a cylinder head for a V-type engine in which camshafts are rotatably supported in the respective cylinder heads of the left and right cylinder banks to project forward from the front ends of the cylinder heads, cam pulleys are mounted on the projected portions of the camshafts, a chain belt is passed around the cam pulleys and a crank pulley to drivingly connected the crank pulley and the cam pulleys and a chain casing for covering the chain belt is formed integrally with the cylinder heads.
In such a V-type engine, the manhour required for part control can be reduced by using identical cylinder heads for the left and right cylinder heads since the left and right cylinder heads are the same in shape.
However, since the left and right cylinder heads are symmetrical with respect to the center of the cylinder banks and accordingly the cylinder heads for the respective cylinder banks are reversed in back-front orientation, when the chain casing is formed integrally with the cylinder head, the chain casings are positioned on the front side in one of the cylinder banks and on the rear side in the other cylinder bank, thereby making it difficult to layout of the cam pulley driving system.
Further, the width of the cylinder head depends on the width of the chain casing which is generally wider than the cylinder head body, thereby adding to the overall size of the engine.